Broken Hearts,New Starts Chapter 1
by StelenaFreak
Summary: After BD What if Jacob never warned The Cullens and No imprinting happens, The Cullens moved on when they Found out Bella was pregnant. But who they will meet there is truly shocking for Alice and Edward even.. Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight


This happens after Renesmee's birth (But Bella Already got to know her) What If Jacob never left his pack that day and never came to warn the Cullens, How would that Affect Renesmee and the Cullen's fate? No imprinting, The Cullens' have already moved when they found out Bella was pregnant. Changing POV'S

BELLA'S POV

I hadn't seen Jacob since the Wedding. I knew that if he found out about Renesmee or about my immortality he would most certainly be mad, "Bella Love?" Edward asked in his musical voice "Yes?" I asked it still shocked me to hear my voice like that, It sounded like bells so…. Beautiful "I'm Taking Renesmee hunting would you like to come?" he continued "Sure, you two go on I will be right behind you." I would have went with Edward but Alice had begged me to try this dress with high stiletto heels Heaven only knows why I agreed to that, "Oh No you Don't Bella," Alice said coming in Drat, she must have seen what I was planning, "Alice! I'm going hunting!" I whined "Okay then Take off the shoes and put these on," she said there was a wave of air and then she was back with a box in her hands "Here we go Bella!" She said taking out a pair of heels This pair was more extravagant but the heel was shorter. "There is no way I'm going to win this argument right?" I asked raising my eyebrows "Right!: she said grinning she then left the room but before she walked out she turned and said "I've got my eyes on you…" in a mysterious voice I couldn't help but laugh Alice was so funny at times. I ran out through the back door Renesmee and Edward's trail was fresh Good, I started running but then a most disgusting smell burnt my nose I stopped, "Hello." I asked but it sounded more like a statement "Bella." Came a familiar husky voice "J-Jacob." I stuttered "So you a stupid bloodsucker now too," he said looking angry "I don't see why that concerns you."| I replied curtly "Where are the others." I asked fearing for Renesmee and Edward "Around the woods why?" he asked amused that I was scared this Jacob was different too.. bitter more so after I had found out that he was a werewolf "Edward . Get. Renesmee. Over .Here .NOW." I snarled knowing that he would hear me "What are you calling for back up now Bella?" he asked I growled at him "SHUT UP JACOB" "Bella." Said Edward coming out from behind the trees he was carrying Renesmee-Good I would rather she stay as far as possible from Jacob and his angry pack. "Momma" Renesmee whispered I took her in my arms Jacob looked furious "WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" he snarled at me "Again Jacob I really don't see how this concerns you." I replied just as curtly as before "Bella give Renesmee to me," Rosalie said from behind the trees "Go Renesmee go To Aunt Rosalie go." Renesmee looked at me confused she placed her little hand on my cheek showing me pictures one was of me snarling at Jacob the other was the disgusting smell and the last one was one where she didn't leave me, "Trust me Renesmee I will be right back just please?" I pleaded she nodded and hopped out of my arms Jacob stared after her shocked as she ran to Rosalie, "Why have you come?" Edward demanded to Jacob "You have broken the treaty," Jacob said in a dead monotone "They never forced me Jacob I had a choice I don't think that violates the treaty in any way." Edward nodded "The change never happened in Forks Jacob." Edward sided with me He looked at Jacob for a few seconds before speaking "This isn't about the treaty." He said shocked "Get out of my mind Bloodsucker," Jacob snarled "Jacob where is she!" Edward demanded Where was who I was thoroughly confused "A place you'll never find her," Jacob said mockingly "Who are you talking about?" I demanded Edward looked at me with an unreadable expression "My mother," I stared shocked,,,

Hope you liked it this is something I just thought up quickly R&R please but don't be too harsh I am just starting out If you R&R me (Nice one) I will I PROMISE to read one of your fanfics okay and I might review If I get time thanks for reading Chapter two up ASAP.


End file.
